


He Told Me I Was Beautiful (he came into my bed)

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Foot Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, autaire, autiejolras, everyone is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wants Grantaire to see how beautiful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Told Me I Was Beautiful (he came into my bed)

"Do you want to take your shirt off, 'Taire?" asked Enjolras softly, thumbing at the green fabric of the t-shirt. Enjolras himself was naked, displaying his statuesquely hairless body.

 

The black-haired man was lying on Enjolras's soft red sheets, his loose jeans already lying on the floor where they were thrown. His hard cock was visible through his boxer briefs, though his ratty green t-shirt was still covering a lot of his body.

 

Grantaire bit his lip. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

 

"I want to see every inch of you, my love," Enjolras said, bestowing a kiss to Grantaire's forehead.

 

Grantaire squirmed with a small smile. "Then my shirt can be introduced to your excellent carpet."

 

Enjolras snorted quietly and laughed. "You're never going to get over how nice my carpet is, are you?"

 

"It's your fault that I screamed it when I came that one time," Grantaire pointed out.

 

"We're getting off-topic," said Enjolras firmly. "Now, 'Taire, sit up."

 

"The romance is dead," he replied, though he did obey immediately.

 

"It was dead ever since you brought up my carpet," Enjolras laughed softly.

 

He pulled Grantaire's shirt off, revealing a torso that would be considered unattractive by most people's standards. Grantaire's skin was pudgy and pasty, with coarse black hairs covering him patchily. Enjolras's eyes raked over Grantaire's body before he met his boyfriend's pale blue eyes, which were wide with a burning question that Enjolras answered with the same passion he had in his eyes whenever he preached his beliefs at rallies to the masses.

 

"You're beautiful."

 

Enjolras surged down from where he was kneeling above Grantaire and kissed the man in a mix of slowness, forcefulness and love. Grantaire reciprocated in the same way; curling his fingers into Enjolras's golden halo of curls that tumbled down his back and lying down so that Enjolras was pulled down on top of him and between his hairy legs.

 

"I would like to apply my mouth to other parts of your anatomy now, please," Enjolras smirked as they broke apart.

 

Grantaire smiled and bucked his hips up in answer.

 

"I'm not sucking you off yet," said Enjolras, kissing Grantaire again as chastely as he could when their hard cocks were rubbing against each other through the thin sheet of fabric that Grantaire was still wearing. He then began to kiss down Grantaire's neck, applying his tongue and teeth in order to leave marks. He licked his way along Grantaire's broad shoulders, where the edges of a detailed tattoo could be seen, before leaving butterfly kisses down his long, tattooed arms. Enjolras held both of Granaire's hands and kissed the creases on the inside of his palms. Then the blonde took Grantaire's right hand and started sucking on the index finger, before adding the middle and ring fingers in quick succession.

 

Grantaire shuddered in pleasure, letting out small gasps every so often, and moaning when he allowed himself more than a glance at Enjolras. "If you don't stop now, I'm going to come in my pants," he gasped.

 

"I'd like that," Enjolras said once he removed Grantaire's fingers from his mouth with an obscenely wet popping sound. "But not tonight. Tonight, I want to taste every inch of you I can see."

 

Grantaire groaned with arousal.

 

"And you're going to tell me if you don't enjoy something, and I will stop doing it and you can tell me at any point if you want to stop, okay?" Enjolras asked with a kiss to Grantaire's sternum, rubbing his thumbs over the other man's nipples. Grantaire made a keening noise in reply and Enjolras laughed before moving his mouth to Grantaire's right nipple and sucking on it, coming up from it occasionally to messily kiss the skin around it.

 

Grantaire was beautifully responsive, arching his back and urging Enjolras on with cut-off moans that may have been parts of _Apollo_ or _Love_ or _Enjolras_.

 

Enjolras left loose kisses and bite marks around Grantaire's stomach before licking down the trail of hair that disappeared into Grantaire's underwear and mouthing at Grantaire's cock through the fabric. When Grantaire moaned spectacularly loudly - a completely pronounced "Apollo!" - Enjolras moved his mouth to Grantaire's hip, hitching the underwear fabric up with one hand and using the other to trace circles everywhere on Grantaire's body that he could reach.

 

After what could have been hours, Enjolras moved down to Grantaire's thighs, where he scattered bites and hickeys, lathering kisses on the tendons of Grantaire's knees.

 

When Enjolras reached Grantaire's feet, he began sucking on the toes without hesitation, keeping eye contact with the man at all times. Grantaire was leaning up on his elbows by that point, shuddering with pleasure as Enjolras's tongue darted out to leave a trail of saliva over the hard skin of his foot. The blonde moved onto the other foot after a while, giving it the same attention as the rest of Grantaire's body.

 

When he had finished, Enjolras moved up so he was holding himself above Grantaire, propped up with his hands leaning outwards and sinking into the red sheets.

 

"You are beautiful, Grantaire, and I adore you beyond words that I could use. You worship me as an Apollo, but you are to me what Patroclus was to Achilles."

 

He leant down and kissed Grantaire's chapped lips lingeringly, darting his tongue over them and waiting for Grantaire to open his mouth and permit him to deepen the kiss. The black haired man did so almost immediately, holding the nape of Enjolras's neck and entwining the gold locks in his stubby fingers. Enjolras mapped Grantaire's mouth with his tongue as though they had never kissed before.

 

Enjolras finally moved down to Grantaire's crotch, his fingers lingering at the waistband and his eyes meeting Grantaire's in order to ask a question that needed no words. The answer came in the same moment.

 

Enjolras took his time removing Grantaire's underwear, and was about to take the black-haired man in his mouth before he heard a gasp from the door.

 

-

 

Marius was quiet by nature, due to his upbringing where he was terrified more often than not and had to scurry around in silence. Therefore, when he opened the door to Enjolras's flat with the key Courfeyrac had lent him, he was almost inaudible.

 

He clutched the papers that he was to give Enjolras, looking for the blonde man everywhere. Eventually, he opened the bedroom door quietly, not expecting to see Enjolras appearing to be eating Grantaire's foot. Of course, he wasn't entirely stupid, so knew that Grantaire was probably enjoying it when he heard the moan of pleasure coming from the man.

 

Marius tried to move away, but found himself frozen stiff and staring at the two men. He tried not to listen as they exchanged words more intimate than the physical acts that they were pertaining in together.

 

And really, it was just his luck that he would only be able to find the breath to apologise when Grantaire was naked and Enjolras was about to suck his cock. That was also the point that Marius realised that they hadn't noticed him and that he could have just left without them realising.

 

Of course, it was too late now.

 

-

 

Grantaire became as still as a statue; a frightened Gargoyle to Enjolras's fierce Apollo Belvedere. The blonde had been watching Grantaire carefully, making sure that he was enjoying every moment, and when he had stopped responding well had followed his gaze to the door. Enjolras found Grantaire's hand and squeezed it lovingly before standing and walking over to Marius, a dangerous glint in his dark blue eyes.

 

Marius watched him, clearly terrified and clutching the papers in front of him like a shield.

 

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing here?" Enjolras growled, prowling towards Marius and stopping so that he was close enough to Marius for the shorter man to feel uncomfortable, but not close enough that his quickly softening dick would be anywhere near him.

 

"Courfeyrac told me to bring these papers here and that I should give them to you because of ABC and he could do it and I tried to find them and give them to you but I couldn't find you and-"

 

Marius quickly ran out of breath and was about to speak again before Enjolras interrupted.

 

"Stop making excuses!" he shouted. His eyes were devoid of passion but still full of fire and steel.

 

"I'm sorry, I froze, I'm sorry-" said Marius again.

 

"What did I fucking _say_?" bellowed Enjolras, his hands balled into fists and the knuckles going white.

 

"Enjolras, stop," Grantaire said, his voice quivering.

 

Enjolras quickly turned to face him and his expression softened immediately.

 

"Marius, leave," he said, quiet but firm.

 

Marius was all too happy to obey.

 

Enjolras lay on the bed next to Grantaire. "Do you want to continue where we left off?"

 

Grantaire shook his head, rolling over so that he was facing away from Enjolras.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Grantaire shook his head again.

 

"Do you want me to stay?"

 

Grantaire shook his head, before nodding, then shaking again. He finally nodded, pressing his back into Enjolras's. The blonde wrapped a lithe arm around him and pressed his rosy lips to the man's shoulder, nuzzling in the hair there.

 

"I love you, Grantaire," he murmured.

 

Grantaire rolled over so that he could snuggle in Enjolras's arms and see him at the same time. Grantaire scanned Enjolras's eyes and face disbelievingly, before his expression settled into one of contentment. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the autiejolras and autaire tags are because that's my headcanon and kind of explains why grantaire is so responsive to having his fingers licked, why he's so shaky after marius and why enjolras has literally no problem with being completely naked and getting like thirty centimetres away from marius.
> 
> title from samson by regina spektor


End file.
